powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ultipotence/@comment-38586756-20200202212440
i created my own version of Ultipotence into my Notes in my iPad and I shan’t share with you into the commentary's section! enjoy! :) Chaos (Disney’s Aladdin: TV series) is the second most powerful Entity into the entire Disney Franchise, be only less powerful than Fate Himself, because Chaos have a mind just very intelligent and unpredictable, not omniscient. "Omnipotence is not knowing how everything is done; it's just doing it." ― Alan Watts "Any sufficiently advanced reality warper is indistinguishable from God." ― A riff on Clarke's Third Law "Yea, it not written like that but, "With great power comes great authority, but absolute power comes with absolute and overall satisfactions in many ways and possibilities!" ― Sarda (8-Bit Theater) The ability to possess ultimate/endless absolute power. Power-only version of Omnipotence. Ultimate Variation of Nigh Omnipotence. Contentsshow Also Called *All-Powerful Physiology/Omnipotent Physiology *Omnipotence type: 5 = Almightiness *Basic Omnipotence *Elite/Top Nigh Omnipotence *Illimitable/Limitless/Ultimate/Unlimited/Unparalleled/Unrestricted Power *Imperiapotence *Imperium Nigh Omnipotence *Imperium Power *Omnipotent/Unlimited/Unrestricted Reality Warping *Omnipotential *Omni-Powerful *Omnifery *Omnimighty *Overall Absolute Power/Force *Overmighty Nigh Omnipotence *Raw Omnipotence *Ultifery *Untold Power Capabilities Ultipotence is Omnipotence without Omniscience: ultimate/endless absolute power allowing one to achieve anything and everything without any limitations, except having all-knowing power. Wielders therefore have unlimited means at their disposal, but must have a clear enough idea of what they want to achieve and how they will do it. This double conditions notably prevents the power from going awry and backfiring on the user. Effective use thus requires both knowledge and imagination: knowledge to offer templates for applications, and imagination to shape new possibilities. While users are not all-knowing, they can use their powers in numerous ways to gain the knowledge they need. Also their untold power may be so powerful that no force within their universe or reality can take it from them, not even death, allowing their power to be carried on into the afterlife or into their next life if or when they pass on. Applications Essential: *Absolute Existence/Omnipotence (except for Omniscience) **Absolute Conditions **Absolute Potential **Absolute Will **Erasure Immunity **Eternal Transcendence/Meta Transcendences **Imaginative Conditions/Reality Conditions **Living Anomaly/Freedom **Omnifarious **Perfection **Raw Power **Rules Transcendence **Self Sufficiency **True Power **Ultimate Invincibility **Uniqueness *Absolute Supersede **Aspects Superiority/Superiority **Complete Arsenal (except for Omniscience) **Indeterminacy **Meta Abilities Creation **Nigh Omnipotence/Almighty Ascension (except by/gain Omniscience) **Omni-Manipulation **Omni Powers Mixture/Self-Powers Immunity **Specialist Powers *Inner Powers **Duration Empowerment/Ages Empowerment **Generational Empowerment **Powers Inheritance **Royal Inheritance **Self Empowerment *Omniarch **Absolute Wishes **Authorities Manipulation **Beliefs Vocifery/Potentialities Lordship **Meta Banishment/Meta Summoning **Meta Powers Manipulation **Miracles Performing/Meta Miracles Manipulation **Obedience Manipulation **Unity/Trinity (except for Omniscience) *Omnificence/Absolute Destruction **Absolute Attacks/Absolute Explosions **Creation-Destruction Manipulation **Creation and Destruction Embodiment **Ultimate Erasure/Absolute Recreations *Power Embodiment/Chaos and Order Embodiment **Cosmic Entity Physiology/Demiurge Physiology **Supernatural Dominion **Supernatural Embodiment/Mystic Embodiment **Transcendent Embodiment/Absolute Embodiment (except Omniscience) *Transcendent Superpowered Mage Physiology/Godlike Demigod Physiology **Alpha Physiology/Empowered Physiology **Omni-Magic/Almighty Magic **Physical Godhood/Eldritch Physiology **Superpowered Physiology/Ascended Physiology **Transcendent Mage Physiology/Magical Entity Physiology Aptitudes & Perceptions: *Alien Mind/Trickster **Boundaries Perceptions ***Energies Perceptions ***Fields Perception **Mindshifting/Modified Mind ***Calm State/Thoughts Regulation ***Causality Perception/Magicians Intuition *Cosmic Knowledges/Knowledge Ascendancy **Claircognizance **Clear Mind **Meta-Learning *Equalized Conditions/Unexchanged Conditions **Disproportionate Force **Disproportionate Torque/Disproportionate Momentum **Enhanced Raw Power Potential *Extrasensory Perceptions **Child Prodigy/Old Prime **Cosmic Awareness/Hyper-Cosmic Awareness **Efficacy Intuition **Omni-Intuitions *Intuitive Perceptions **Enlightenment/State of Mind **Higher Consciousness **Hypercognitions **Intuitive Precognitions **Omni-Detections *Other Soul **Deity Soul/Boundless Inner World ***Prime Source/Omnificence Genesis ***Transcendent Physiology **Enhanced Soul ***Meta-Possession/Soul Anchoring ***Strong Soul *Reality Perceptions **Facts Perception **Meta Searching **Self Perceptions/Subvert Imprisonment **Senses Focusing/Sensory Regulation **Ultimate Vision/Supreme Observation *Reflective Immutability/Immutability **Absolute Invulnerability/Flawless Indestructibility **Efficient Body/Defunct Physiology **Lessers Immunity/Greaters Immunity **Life and Death Transcendence **Realities Immunity/Omni-Protections **Self-Adaptation *Self Supremacy/Self-Transcendence **Absolute Emotions **Dual Impregnability **Efficient Powers/Auxiliary Conditions **Personal Mastery\Images Training **Solipsistic Manipulation/Personal Reality **Thrivation/Adaptive Attributes Assimilation/Eternal Evolution Power Omnipresence *Unlimited Manipulation (physical): *Dimensional Manipulation/ Interspatials Manipulation **Foreign Materials Manipulation ***Foreignness Manipulation **Teleportation Force Manipulation/Meta Teleportation *Entities Lordship/Avatars Manipulation **Absolute Life-forms Manipulation/Meta Armies Manipulation **Absolute Psionic Power/Almighty Mind (except for Omniscience) **Boundless Influence ***Absolute Commands ***Supreme Voice **Unimind (except for Omniscience) *Particles Manipulation/Primordial Particles Manipulation **Meta Matters Manipulation **Omni Atomic Manipulation **Particles Energy Manipulation ***Omni-Elements Manipulation ***Omni-Energies Manipulation **Prima Materia Manipulation *Sciences Manipulation *Physics Manipulation/Formulas Manipulation ***Quantum Manipulation/Quantum Foam Manipulation **Scifi Manipulation *Universal Forces Manipulation **Ethereal Manipulation ***Universal Lordship/Multiversal Lordship **Principles Manipulation/Axioms Manipulation *Unlimited Manipulation (metaphysical): *Absolute Forces Manipulation **Apocalyptic Forces Manipulation **Creative Forces Manipulation/Destructive Forces Manipulation **Exotic Forces Manipulation **Multiversal Forces Manipulation **Primordial Forces Manipulation **Transcendent Forces Manipulation/Transcendences Manipulation *Boundaries Manipulation **Absolute Changes **Absolutes Manipulation **Causalities Manipulation **Duality Transcendence **Perspectives Manipulation/Meta Perspectives Manipulation **Science-Magic Ascendancy **Spaces-Times Manipulation/Meta Spaces-Times Manipulation *Data Warping/Imaginative Warping **Beliefs Reality Warping **Dual Warping **Existences Manipulation/Uncertainties Manipulation **Gestures Reality Warping **Meta Environments Manipulation/Meta-Concepts Manipulation **Reality Warping/Reality Modding **Subjective Reality/Reality Dreaming *Imaginations Manipulation/Imagination Combat **Imagination Manifestation ***Fictional Energy Manipulation/Fictional Materials Manipulation *Master Builder/Reality Artistry **Fairytale Warping/Author Authority **Meta Arts Manipulation/Meta Music Manipulation **Meta Crafting/Absolute Artisan **Pencil Warping/Stories Manipulation *Meta Probabilities Manipulation **Empath Reality Warping **Personal Probabilities Manipulation/Multiversal Probabilities Manipulation **Realities Selection **Reality Filtering *Omni-Physics Manipulation **Primordial Physics Manipulation ***Metaphysics Manipulation/Pataphysics Manipulation *Origins Manipulation **Almighty Links **Alpha Reality/Omega Reality **Interactions Manipulation **Origin Transcendence **Self Origin Manipulation/Self-Existence Manipulation **Transcendent Connections *Paradox Manipulation **Logic Manipulation ***Metapotence *Possibilities Manipulation/Foolproofness Manipulation **Logic Distortion/Plot Control ***Meta Luck **Reality Randomization/Chaos Manipulation ***Reality Playing *Totality Manipulation **Grand Design Construction **Meta-Existence/Nonexistence **Omniverses Manipulation **Systems Manipulation **Tetralogy **Totality Connection **Unparallel Existences Manipulation Associations *Almighty Ascension *Causa Sui Physiology *Metapotence *Nigh Omnipotence *Omnipotence